


Please look at me prettily 😊 (one shot)

by neocheonsa



Category: idols - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fiction, One Shot, Sad, Worry, kpop, lonely, one shot about idol life that we didnt knew, theres mention of blood pls be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocheonsa/pseuds/neocheonsa
Summary: Managers are within the idol’s circle for a reason





	Please look at me prettily 😊 (one shot)

She looks so intoxicated, she was taking some pills earlier and now she’s all over the place, she deaf her ears with loud music, as she dances to the beat, mouthing “I can’t die because this is my universe” she looks so lost and confuse, she even dropped her wine glass making her hands bleed but as if she’s numb to it, she was wearing this satin white dress as blood dripping down, she went to the kitchen sink to wash it away with blood trailing, she hissed in pain when water came to contact with her hands, she gives up on doing that, the concentration of the blood gets weaker but the volume gets bigger, it was like a murder scene but she couldn’t care less because someone else will clean it up for her. She gets dizzy with the lack of blood, she slumped to the sofa tired, reaching for her phone, calling her manager. It was past 3 am he probably asleep right now, the phone rings a few times before he answered “do you know what time it is?” he asked, she just smiles knowing how unearthly the hour she called, he will answer it every single time “my hands … its hurts” she answered and instantly he wakes up “WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!” “I slipped,” she said softly as if she didn’t care what happen to her right now “I’M COMING OVER” he hung up the phone and Aeyeon tilt her head to the comfort of the sofa waiting for her knight to come and save her again.

Hijun came as fast as he could, knowing the password to her house he let himself in, knowing too well Aeyeon couldn’t welcome him at the front door. He was mortified seeing the whole place in shambles, paintings tear apart, a trail of blood and the helpless body at the living room like a centrepiece to this messed up place. “yah you better wake up” he runs towards her, holding her in his arm she barely could open her eyes but she shows him her hands, she mouthed “it hurts” with a smile, without wasting time he carries her to his car and went to a private hospital, it was 3 am for god sake. He curses under his breath and Aeyeon somehow entertain seeing him like this, all messed up because of her. 

The Dr. in charge was surprised seeing such thing happened, a well-known person admitted to the E.R at an early hour like this with her hands all bleeding. She was given anaesthesia as her hands are being stitched, the glass went to her skin and they have to get it out, her manager was worry sick, standing next to her as she was soundly asleep “if you don’t mind, can I ask how this happen?” the Dr. carefully ask and as if the manager wake from his trance he looks at him “ah this only happen every other time, you don’t have to worry about it also Dr. can you keep this a secret? We can’t have anyone know” the manager asks and the Dr. could only nod his head “as if she didn’t come by this early morning” the Dr. said, as soon as they’re done, the manager already wanted them to go home. The Dr. insist on not letting them go but the manager couldn’t have anyone to see her at this state, it was about 5 am, 2 hours more and the hospital will be busy again, she needs to go. 

As he drives away, he looks from a distance, the secret in this early morning kept, no one knows how the smiling Aeyeon could admit herself to the E.R. He just sighs, no one knows about running to her at 3 am with her on the line telling you she’s in pain or when she started taking pills behind your back making her lose consciousness. The world doesn’t know better on the façade she put up. 

“I just want you to be asleep, peacefully like this, without needing anaesthesia to lull you to sleep,” he said, looking at her worry. They got back to her place, carrying her to bed, getting past the horror of a mess the place was, he tucked her to bed, making sure she’s comfortable so she could sleep a bit longer. He knows she isn’t getting much sleep these days. He returned back to the living room, cleaning up her mess, picking up all the trashed paintings and put it aside. She spent thousands in them only to be tear apart, he got the cleaning supply and clean the trail of blood left behind. He felt sick to the guts knowing that it’s her blood he’s cleaning up.

“If anyone knows about how messed up you are, Aeyeon. It would be a catastrophe. The perfection in everyone eyes on you but only to realize how broken the glass doll you are” 

The next day comes,  
They supposedly had a flight to Shanghai today, he didn’t know how to hide her hands that’s both been bandage, he was silently thinking as Aeyeon look at his features and tired written all over it. Somehow, whenever she’s awake, she can’t remember much what happened the night before, but looking at her damages, it must be a real mess “what did I do?” she asks and he looks up to her with a smile, he can’t let her be more broken than before “you just slipped” he said with a fake smile, assuring her that nothing serious happened and she is too blinded by it “ah I need to be more careful after this” she said, buying his lie. Hijun tries to play fake in front of her, showing how he could get everything all together when in honest, he too didn’t know how to control the situation. He continues staring at her hands, how to hide it? The question plays in his head. Aeyeon that catches on what he is thinking, got up from the bed and went to her closet, taking a pair of gloves, the pretty ones with white lace, camouflage her bandages perfectly “don’t worry, they always look at me prettily and will continue to do so” she said smiling and Hijun was astounded, he could only watch her once again hiding in her façade. Not wanting to deal with the mess she created just yet, he just gives her one of his own lies, hiding everything behind “yeah that looks good on you” he said returning the facade smile. Just like that, everyone thought the well-known idol has a perfect life.


End file.
